deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Resources
Resources are new types of materials introduced in Dead Space 3 to replace traditional credits, as the Store system is not present in the game. They drop randomly from Necromorphs, as well as appearing in storage rooms and crates. Resources are generally used to craft various items and essentials, but they are also used to upgrade the user's RIG if they have the necessary resources. Varieties *Scrap Metal - The most common resource. It's used in nearly everything, from creating weapon parts and ammunition to forging new circuits and improvement of armor. Resource Scavenging yields Scrap Metal at a much higher amount than other materials. *Semiconductors - A semi-common resource used extensively in Armor upgrades and the creation of some weapon parts. *Transducers - A somewhat rare resource used extensively in Stasis Module upgrades and the creation of Stasis Packs. Transducers are generally found in wall containers in much greater amounts and availability than that of natural drops or in boxes. *Tungsten - The rarest resource, used in the creation of advanced weapon parts, circuits and Tungsten Torque Bars, which can be used to unlock certain storage rooms. Depending on the type of weapon frame being used, Tungsten must be spent to unlock additional circuit slots at 20, 40 and 60 counts, unless using an Elite (or better) frame, which will have all slots already unlocked. *Somatic Gel - Somatic Gel is only used in the creation of Med Packs and for RIG hit point upgrades. At higher difficulties or on Pure Survival mode, Somatic Gel becomes vastly more scarce compared to other modes, unlike other resources. Ration seals Ration Seals are special items not found anywhere in the world and must be found by Scavenger Bots. Instead of being used to make things, like the resources above, these Seals can be traded for Resource Packs at any Bench. The prices of resource packs are 10, 30, or 60 seals. The 10 Ration Seals pack contains a decent amount of resources, but unlike the 30 and 60 Ration Seals packs, no Mk. V weapon parts are given. For 30 Ration Seals you can get a MK- V weapon part, with a 50% chance of a 2nd one, and a nice quantity of resources. A 60 Ration Seal pack has 2 MK-V weapon parts, with a 50% chance of getting a third, and has more resources than the 30 Ration Seal pack. Scavenging Resources can also be gathered by deploying Scavenger Bots. Depending on whether or not you deploy the bot at a hotspot, it will bring many or little resources. Resource-rich sites most appropriate for scavenger bot deployment are often marked by a weird pulsating sound, whether in space or on the ground. Areas that does not contain resource (i.e. shown as a red circle) can still be searched with a bot, however will yield little to none resources at all. Upon completing Pure Survival mode, Mega Resources deposits becomes available at random locations, and will yield much more resources per turn compared to normal sites. ru:Ресурсы Category:Technology Category:Resources